Before The Summer Ends
by 107derwent
Summary: Summer is stupid. It makes you act stupid. Makes you stupid. COMPLETE.
1. Him

**A/N1:** Hello everyone! I know it's actually spring/autumn whenever you guys are on the globe, but it's been freaking hot here at the tropics lately, so I wanted to share with you this summertime piece that's been hanging in my archive for a while. It's inspired by one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite artists: _Magic in the Air_ by Badly Drawn Boy. I'll be updating it in a few days again, so stay tuned. Thanks for stopping by to read, don't forget to tell me what you think, and I hope you all like it!

 **A/N2:** I never get the chance to say that because I usually post one-shots, but I really want to thank all of you guest readers that have been reviewing my last few stories! You guys are really sweet and I wish you had a FF account so I could thank you properly like the others around here! Thanks so so much for taking a few minutes to share your thoughts about my stories and I hope you'll keep enjoying to read them! *huuugs*

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No money being made through this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 01

 **HIM**

Summer is stupid. It makes you act stupid. Makes _you_ stupid. I always believed that.

I remember we spent the whole afternoon lying down under this treetop by the reservoir. It had been a freakin' hot day, so staying in the basement wasn't an option. We got in the El Camino and I drove us to what I thought it was the most bearable place to stay during days like those. Guess I was right, because, as soon as we reached the outskirts of the reservoir, an amazingly cool breeze filled the Camino's cabin.

After parking near this huge oak tree, Jackie promptly hopped off of the car and hurried to the wooden pier. I followed her behind, and I remember felling kinda amazed by the way she ran with those short legs of hers. It was sort of childlike regarding the tiny skips she would make now and then, though the sexy smiles and stares she shot me over her shoulder displayed the confidence of the grown up woman she was turning into.

Soon I reached the far end of the old pier and took some moments to enjoy the relieving breeze. Looking down at that crystal clear water made me lightheaded and I just wanted to dive in and never come back to surface. She cried something about not being able to stand the heat any longer and lifted up her doe eyes to me. By the look on her face, she was struggling the same way as I was. Maybe it was the summer heat messing up with our minds, but after a moment of silently pondering the idea, we both gave in and started stripping our clothes off. Stupid.

It should feel weird being next to each other only in our underwear. I mean, not even two months before she had been my best friend's girlfriend. My best friend's annoying, selfish, mean and bossy girlfriend. It should fucking feel weird.

Except that it didn't.

Through the corner of my eye I took a quick peek at her frame without her noticing. Or maybe she did, but I really didn't care, because she looked pretty good in those pink bra and panties. Without warning, she jumped into the reservoir and splashed cool water all over my barely dressed body. All I got left was following her and finally granting my skin with some much desired refreshment.

Once emerging on the surface, I felt the warmth of slim arms and legs embracing my neck and waist from behind, which made my heart skip a bit. Her soft skin felt good against my back. Really, really good. And the touch of her right cheek against my left one raised the blood to my face, reddening it up fast. Thank God I could blame the merciless sun to disguise the effect she had on me every freaking time our skins got in contact.

I don't really remember what she whispered in my ear, but I can assure it was something dirty, because I immediately spun around and attacked her mouth with my own, not letting her slip from the grip on my waist. Who could ever tell a burnout like me would be making out with a square cheerleader like Jackie Burkhart? Even more almost naked, underwater, in the light of the day where anyone could see us. Yeah, I didn't care at all. It just felt right at the time.

We were already heading to danger zone - groping hands, short breaths, rubbing bodies – when she suddenly broke the contact and started screaming hysterically. Crazy chick. I saw her swim towards the pier ladder and quickly get out of the water, leaving me with an embarrassing and painful bulge in my boxers.

I asked her what was going on and she just spilled out confusing words about legs, slippery and disgusting. I managed to understand what had happened and got out the water, but, honestly, I didn't even know if there were actually fishes in this reservoir. Anyway, I hold her shivering body in my arms and tried to soothe her nerves. Noticing she was still uneasy, I kissed the top of her head and told her I knew a good way to chill.

A while later we were lying down on the grass under the oak tree, the hysterical laughs getting calmer by the second as the highness drifted away. I had my jeans back on, but my tee was under Jackie's half-naked body so the fallen branches wouldn't hurt her bare back. She had also slipped her skirt on again, but I still got full visual access to the semitransparent pink fabric covering her breasts. Her dilated pupils smiled at me and I couldn't help but chuckle at her still baked face. Propping myself up a bit, my lips landed on her smiling ones in a slow and tender kiss. Before I could lean back and break the contact, she'd held my head closer to her and quickly we were tangled in each other's arms again.

It'd been always like this during that summer – we couldn't keep our hands off each other – though we always managed to stop at some point. That day, however, something was off. I'm pretty sure it was the damned heat. I told you, man, it messes up with your head. The point is that we took advantage of the lack of clothes and started palming yet unexplored places on each other's bodies. Her tiny hands roamed from my hair, down my bare back to the insides of my jeans. I shifted so I was hovering over her, squeezing her breasts, ass and thighs.

My body ached for her so bad, and I guess she noticed it by the longing expression of my face. She pleaded for me, using that low voice I only learnt it existed after we started messing around that summer, and I took it as a permission to take a step forward in our unholy relationship – or whatever it was.

I can assure you that that was the moment I found out that being with a girl could be much more than only momentary pleasure. That chick was somehow special and I should've noticed it before, since I'd never stayed that long fooling around with someone without screwing them.

We ended up lying on the flatbed of the El Camino, completely exhausted after a few hours of restless making out. Fallen leaves and the old blanked I used to keep in the car for emergencies surrounded us as Jackie rested her sleeping head on my shoulder. The night had already come down about an hour before, but we decided staying there, only the two of us, silently thanking for each other's company. The sky was pitch-black, except by the glow of a few stars, but I remember that life ever seemed so bright that night.

All of this actually happened three years ago. That summer brought us together through a bizarre way, but stupid shit broke us apart many times later. Mostly shit I did. I guess the last one was the ultimate screw-up. I thought I could deal with it, you know, but now I'm convinced I'm completely lost. Saying that life sucks without her sums it up pretty well.

So now I'm just sitting here, under this oak tree – our oak tree – wishing that _this_ summer could bring her back to me just like that one.

 **#**


	2. Her

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the support to this story, guys! Some of you know I much rather write one-shots, so getting feedback to a multi-chapter story means a lot and keeps me motivated to work on my other unfinished ones. So here is the second chapter. Some of you were wondering if it would be Jackie's or Hyde's POV... Well, you'll find out now. Hope you'll enjoy it and please leave some thoughts if you've got some time. See ya next time!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER 02

 **HER**

Steven once told me summer is the stupidest season ever. Maybe he was right, because the craziest decisions I've ever made took place in the heat of this damned season.

I'm not going to deny it: that one summer was one of the worst of my entire life. One could never tell it of course, because I pretended really well. I put up my best smug face to handle those three months without Steven and told everyone I was better off alone. In fact, I repeated those words everyday like a mantra, as if saying it a hundred times would convince me that it was true. In addition, I spent all summer days by the pool, getting tanned and hot, but inside I was miserable, cold, dying little by little, all because I was too proud to tell Steven that I wanted to be with him right away.

Well, that hell of a summer started on the night the gang went camping by the reservoir, before their graduation day. I was feeling such a mess. The weather was already hot, but I couldn't get myself warm. Not without Steven holding me close. God, he always felt like summer to me. Thinking about it now, it kinda makes sense. With him it's always warm, I feel like wearing the least amount of clothes as possible, and I end up doing crazy stuff – like swimming in that disgusting reservoir full of gross fish or smoking pot under a stupid three.

Who am I kidding? I loved that stupid three. It was our secret place, where we always used to end up when we needed an escape from the rest of the world. That's why I sneaked out at some point, while the gang was singing around the camp fire, and headed to our special spot.

The oak tree looked exactly the same as the last time we'd been there. I moved closer and absentmindedly caressed its trunk. My fingers eventually found the tiny grooves of an old carving Steven made a few months before after hours of me insisting for him to do it. "SH + JB" it said, but of course it was too cheesy for him, that's why he also carved a pot leaf below the inscriptions. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of that day.

It'd been about ten minutes that I'd been sitting down under the oak three, lost in my reveries about Steven and I, when I heard someone coming closer from the bushes. My heart skipped, wondering if it was him coming to meet me. A crack, a dull thump and a whimper came out from the darkness, making my eyes roll at the realization that it was only Michael being… well, Michael.

He spotted me as soon as he put himself together and came over with that smug pretty face he mastered when he was trying to make a move on someone. It was a cute face indeed, and I could never be actually angry at Michael, but it was not as much fun when Steven was not around so I could make him jealous, so I told him to butt off.

The truth was that it'd never been stupid Michael. I was completely over him for like a hundred years ago. But I wanted to make Steven suffer as much as I did when he confessed about that fateful event on the nurse's convention.

While Michael was still whining around to convince me to let him stay under the tree, another figure came out from the woods, and that time it was Steven. The anger in his face was crystal clear right away when he saw Michael standing there close to me and I knew he would come up with some harsh comment. No other way, because he sarcastically apologized for disturbing our private moment and stormed off to the wooden pier.

That was such a Steven Hyde behavior. Jumping to conclusions and avoiding talking. How could I deal with this childishness? Okay, I was being childish too during the last few days, but God! He was just so stubborn.

I ran after him to the end of the pier, where he sat throwing pebbles in the reservoir. He muttered something that I recognized as telling me to come back to my goofy boyfriend, as I carefully moved closer and sat down next to him. I understood why he was so pissed. That spot was _our_ place, and it hurt his feelings to see me there with another guy, specially the one responsible for our break up. I tried to see his eyes into the darkness of the night, and I swear there was sadness in there. Poor baby. I remember the thug I felt in my heart to see Steven so vulnerable, but it quickly went away as soon as he came up with pretty harsh innuendos about me and Michael.

No, I didn't deserve that. I decided I needed to have a little more self-respect and don't let ex-boyfriends get to me. So I got off and on the next day, I told them both that I rather be alone than being with any of them.

What it seemed to be a very good idea – and in theory it was –, turned out to be a disaster in real life. When I finally realized I had to open up to Steven, it was too late though. He'd already got a slutty blonde attached to his face. I only wish I could have reversed the situation sooner before having my heart broken again before the end of that summer.

I'm almost arriving at Point Place right now. It's been five months since I moved to Chicago – again – and it's about time to make a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Forman. They've been a family to me in the past years, so I guess it would be nice to spend the 4th of July with family. The problem is: I'm really nervous to see Steven again. I'm sure he'll be there too, because I know he feels the same way I do about the Forman's. I just want to make it right this time and make amends with him – even if it's just for being friends.

I guess I'm gonna change the route only for a few minutes till I calm myself down. I don't wanna look stupid when I get there.

 **#**


	3. Them

**A/N:** Final chapter :o Thank you so much for those who joined me in this story! You guys are very sweet reviewing, following and favoriting this. This chapter has got mixed POV's, so I hope you don't get confused. Let me know if you did. Thanks again for the support and till the next story!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER 03

 **THEM**

 _HE_

I'm finishing the third joint, but I don't feel as numb as I wish. All I can think about is how much I miss her. Fuck! I'm gonna kick that moron's ass who sold me this crappy stash. I kick some leaves and curse, as if it could release the anger I feel about myself right now. I shouldn't be whining around about some chick like Forman would do.

Taking my shades off, I rub the bridge of my nose to get rid of this headache. Or is it heartache? Damn it, Forman! I'm already convinced that the stash isn't working, but then I hear the voice I most loath and love at the same time. It quietly calls out my name, as though it's afraid of my reaction. Now this thing is working. There's no way Jackie is behind me right now.

I warily turn around and find the owner of the voice standing right here by the oak three. And she looks beautiful.

 _SHE_

I can't believe he stole my idea! Bastard. Now I won't have time to refresh my thoughts.

Oddly he's not wearing those stupid sunglasses, so I look into his eyes and try to decode his facial expression. Fear? Maybe he's worried about meeting me as much as I am, and came here to avoid me. Hatred? Possibly. No way had it changed in just a few months. During the last year, since that blonde bimbo arrived last summer, all he did was telling everybody how much I disgusted him.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?" He asks me, shifting uncomfortably in place.

"I came for the 4th of July," I state the obvious.

He stares at me as if I'm an alien, and then I realize it. That look is one of surprise. But why? Is it possible that nobody told him I was coming? By the clear expression on his face I understand that's it.

 _HE_

What the hell? I'm not one who believes in this supernatural crap, but it's freakin' odd that I wish for something, and it actually happens. That has never happened to me before. Anyway, she's standing there, right in front of me, with that pretty little face. Evil magic.

I realize it's been a few moments since I spoke, so I put my shades back on and decide to give her some space so she can lean back against the tree with me. I guess it was a good idea, cause she approaches herself and sits down, smiling beautifully.

I really don't know what to say. I love you? Yeah, right. She would slap me hard on the face. After everything I did, I should consider myself lucky enough to have her here without wanting to kill me. I'm relieved she decided to speak first.

"Can I have it?" She asks for the forgotten joint between my fingers. I hand it to her and watch her close her eyes as she takes the hit and sighs in satisfaction. "It's been a while."

"A while since you smoked or since you've been here?"

"Both." She passes the joint back at me. "Do you still come here a lot?"

"Nope."

Liar.

 _SHE_

I look around at the lake, the fields and forests. It's so beautiful. So peaceful. I didn't know I missed this place so much. Not that I don't like Chicago, but nowhere is completely amazing if you don't have someone to share with.

"If I still lived in Point Place I would come here all the time," I say, bringing my knees close to my chest.

"I'm sure Chicago has got better places to hang out than a lonely reservoir," he retorts. I guess he doesn't understand. Still admiring the wonderful landscape revealed in front of my eyes, I answer his bitter comment.

"I've never felt lonely here."

 _HE_

How can she be so naïve?

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jackie," I say, colder than I pretended to.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, Steven. This place always made me feel at home. I can be alone here, but never lonely."

"You'd definitely feel lonely if you started coming almost every freakin' day and realized you have no one else, Jackie. When you realize that the one person you wanted to be with is gone and that's nothing left but memories."

"I thought you said you don't come here anymore."

Damned crappy stash! Makes you blurt out every stupid shit that comes out of your head.

 _SHE_

He grunts angrily. I can sense he realized he'd crossed the line and now is keeping himself of sharing more than necessary. It's getting easy to read him again.

"See, Steven, after your skank of a wife showed up, I used to come here all the time. It was the only place I could feel I was with you again. The old and good you. And, even though I always ended up crying over us, it made me stronger to move on. Maybe that's the difference between me and you. You know, I like to revisit the _good_ memories. You should do the same," I dare him, not really caring if I said too much. Luckily Chicago gifted me with nonchalance.

He scowls at my statement, like he doesn't believe a word I said.

"How can you even have good memories after everything I did to you, Jackie?"

"I don't know. I guess I just love you too much to care."

Nonchalance.

 _HE_

Love me? She's a master of making me be at a loss of words. Before I can even figure out something to say, she continues.

"What I mean is… I care so much about you, Steven. And even though I got deeply hurt with everything that happened between us, I realized I still wanted you in my life. I'm willing to be your friend, if you allow me to, y'know."

"Is that it? That easy?" I say pretty shocked. Jackie Burkhart isn't one to make things easy for the ones around her.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" She scoffs. "God, I came here exactly to clear my mind before I met you at the Forman's. I knew it would be hard to finally be face to face with you again after all these months. So I drove here first, because this is the only place I know I can find myself again." She looks at me with those loving eyes. "Maybe you need to find yourself again too, Steven."

She looks so brave telling me all that stuff. I knew it wouldn't be easy to face her either and I feel kinda embarrassed to see how she matured and grew up during these months in Chicago, while I'm still here having no clue of what to do with my life.

"I don't think I can't do it anymore, Jacks. Not even here," I say defeated.

"I'm sure you can." She smiles at me and takes my hand. Her touch sends shivers up my arm and down the rest of my body. I missed her touch. "Maybe you should just get out of here, you know. Point Place is home, but it's way too limited for people like you and me. You need new challenges."

"Don't even know how to start," I say, looking now directly into her beautiful eyes.

"I know how."

 _SHE_

Remember when I told you about how summer makes us stupid? Well, all I know is that a moment later I'm kissing Steven's warm lips. It's been so long, but it feels like we've never been apart at all. We fit perfectly as usual and I finally feel complete again.

At some point, he breaks our mouth love-making and stares back at me with those clear blue eyes. His painful expression breaks my heart and he hesitates for a moment. When he speaks, it's barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry I left without listening to you."

"I'm sorry for that ultimatum."

"I'm sorry I married someone else."

"I'm sorry about that too. It must've been awful being married to someone whose fashion sense comes down to glittery tops and bleached hair," I laugh a little bit to break the tension. It seems to work, because he laughs too. "But, you know, someone told me once that summer makes you do stupid shit anyway, so..."

Steven grins back at me. "Wise words."

 _HE_

It's really endearing how she can be so forgivable after everything that happened. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have a second – no, a fourth chance with this amazing chick again. She giggles in that way I love, but pretended to hate after Sam's arrival. It's good to see her smiling again, you know? Her laughing is contagious. Her love is contagious.

"So, is this our current summer stupidity portion?" I say.

"Yeah. I think so. It's not summer if you don't actually do something stupid, right?"

"One could never win against this damned season."

And then, summer brought us back into each other's arms again. She looks deep in my eyes, and I can see through her mismatched ones that, no matter what, we would always be able to track us down before the summer ends.

 **#**

 **THE END**


End file.
